


Happy New Year

by snarkysweetness



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adorable Assholes, Drabble, F/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and August spend New Year’s Eve together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> Still catching up on overdue holiday drabbles. *shrugs*

“All right, the kid is down.” Emma announced as she plopped down onto the sofa. “Ugh, why are we watching this crap?” She reached over to wrestle the remote away from him but he pinned her on her back instead. “August, get off,” she whined.

“Oh, gladly,” he teased as his hand reached underneath her shirt.

She slapped his hand away with a pout.

“Henry’s sick, he could wake up and catch us. I’m not traumatizing him like that.”

August leaned down and pressed a kiss to her pulse point before sitting back up and returning his attention to the television.

“Seriously, it’s a stupid holiday that means nothing; do we have to engage in it?” She whined, having no interest in watching the ball drop. Not only was it not a real holiday but Henry had the flu, which she suspected he was passing on to her, and she just wanted to watch a bad movie and go to sleep.

He glanced over with a sigh.

“Because, Emma, it’s a tradition. I thought we were trying to be normal for Henry?”

Emma rolled her eyes.

“His grandparents are Snow White and Prince Charming, his second mom is the Evil Queen, his biological father is the Wizard of Oz, his step-father is Pinocchio, Red Riding Hood is his babysitter, and today I took him to see Doctor Frankenstein about his flu. How is any of that normal? And how does it have to do with this crappy tradition.”

“Well, we could have gone out to the party with everyone else and left Henry with Granny-“

“He’s my kid, I’m not abandoning him when needs me,” she replied stubbornly. “Why are you looking at me like that?” She asked, noting his lovelorn expression.

“Because, you’re into this mom thing and it’s adorable.”

She rolled her eyes.

“I’m still not letting you knock me up, if that’s what you’re think-“

He lips captured hers mid-sentence and once she got over the shock she kissed him back. She opened her mouth to grant him better access as his fingers moved into her hair. A minute later she had to break away to catch her breath.

“What was that-“

“Happy New Year,” he replied cheekily.

Emma frowned and looked to the T.V. to find the damn ball had dropped. That as-

She hit him on the arm and shut off the T.V., deciding it was time for bed.

“Wait, I thought we were going to discuss those babies!” He called from the couch.

She paused in the doorway and gave him a small shake of her head.

“Oh, we can discuss them, in _bed_ ,” she said slowly. She gave him a ‘look’ until recognition crossed his features.

“Well, Happy New Year indeed,” he muttered as she continued on to their bedroom.

She smiled and shook her head.

“Oh, August…”


End file.
